Hentai/Perfect??
by Keroru
Summary: orginally named "where has the pervertness gone" or sumthing like tht...Miroku's pervertness is gone... whats happened???
1. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL.....  
  
  
On a ordinary day in feudal Japan ... if anything that happens here could be called ordinary! Well everyone was at the "God-Tree" in their usual spots. Inu-yasha was sitting on one of the branches while Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were sitting in it's shade. As usual Sango had Kagome between her and Miroku because of Miroku's pervertness and as usual someone's hand was seen wondering towards a certain leg...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'Crack!!!' the sound of Sango's boomerang hit Miroku's head for like the 10th time in the last hour.   
  
*errr why doesn't that hentai stop acting like such a pervert...* her thought was full of malice  
  
*what I really need is a plan to win Sango, cause this sure isn't going anywhere except me getting whacked in the head a couple hundred times a day.. which is really starting to hurt even though I have a really thick skull...*  
  
* = thoughts  
  
As Miroku thought up his plan to get Sango's attentions, Sango was fuming about that perverted monk as she put it. As this was going on Shippo had manage to fall asleep and was sitting comfortably in Kagome's lap while Inu-yasha was silently brooding about the fact that Shippo had fallen asleep on Kagome's lap on purpose just to make him mad. What made it worse was that he wished he was in Shippo's position right now being able to fall asleep with the smell of Kagome surrounding him like a blanket... but of course he couldn't let the rest of them know or there would be no end to the teasing he was sure to get...  
  
All of a sudden Miroku got a brilliant plan to make Sango "fall" for him. (imagine a light bulb over his head) During this Sango was suspecting something was about to happen for Miroku hadn't try to touch her for the last 30 minutes...which was unusual at the least...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
The next day Miroku put his plan into action... instead of trying to touch Sango at breakfast he sat far away from her. He knew that he wouldn't have enough self-control if he smelled Sango's scent which was distinctive enough for him to smell it. Now Inu-yasha and Kagome didn't notice Miroku's attitude because they were to busy arguing over the fact that Shippo had fallen asleep on Kagome on purpose. Yes Inu-yasha finally vented his anger after torturing himself with the idea that Kagome had let Shippo sleep on her on purpose!  
  
"I did not Shippo sleep on me because I wanted to make you jealous!!"  
  
"Me?!?! jealous hah in your dreams!"  
  
"Oh yah if you aren't jealous then why do you care if Shippo slept on me or not?"  
  
"errr"  
  
Inu-yasha didn't have any retort because in fact he was jealous of Shippo and that fact made him even more mad. He stormed to hit a few trees to vent his anger or better yet a demon who was unlucky enough to catch him in a bad mood....  
  
* He's definitely up to something, I just know it! What's he up to?? He hasn't tried to feel up on me all day and now he's moving away deliberately??? Something weird is going on and I don't think I like it...*  
  
Sango was right she wasn't going to like in fact not one bit...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Months passes and Inu-yasha and the "gang" had found a few shards but not enough for Kagome to stay for long periods of time, she still had school and she didn't want people to keep on thinking she was sick especially Hojo. As Kagome was going into the Bone-Eaters Well she thought how nice Hojo was compared to the mean faced Inu-yasha.. she still hadn't forgotten the fight she had with him a few months ago about Shippo..   
  
*The plan was working perfectly Sango was know getting use to the "new" Miroku, one who didn't try to group her and was just basically alright.*  
  
"Good morning Sango"  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She went back home today. Remember? She has this huge math test she has to study for."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what do you want??"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"For breakfast. We have rabbit, bird, and beans."  
  
"Ehhh I'll have the.. which one did you catch??"  
  
"Well the beans were pretty easy since they were in my bag.."  
  
"I meant the rabbit or the bird"  
  
"Yah I know what you meant. I caught the bird and Inu-yasha caught the rabbit."  
  
"Ok then I'll have the bird"  
  
"Ok coming right up" getting the meaning of his choice of animal for breakfast.  
  
"Hey! this is pretty good!"  
  
"Hey! you sound surprised that I can actually cook"  
  
"Well, I never seen you cook so I thought you were probably bad at it..."  
  
"Well, I'm not!!"  
  
As Sango and Miroku were eating away... Inu-yasha was pacing in front of the Bone-Eaters Well racking his brain to fine a good reason that would bring Kagome back from the future to the feudal age....  
  
*It has to be important enough that would get her leave yet also seem reasonable.. so she just doesn't go back again... *  
  
Authors Note: I didn't noe where 2 stop so I jus picked a spot... REVIEW!!! 


	2. Jealous!!

declaimer: i dunt own it....  
warning: well this story sux so if I were you I would go back...  
  
Inu-yasha was pacing over and over in front of the Bone-Eaters Well but still no idea popped into his head. So in defeat Inu-yasha decided to go back to the village... When he arrived he saw Kaede leaving with a pack slung over her shoulder.   
"Kaede-baba where are you going off to?"  
"I'm off to visit a friend of mine that's sick and needs my help.." sounding out of breath for the pack was heavy and she was already tired  
"Oh so when will you be back??"  
"Probably not for a week or so... Tell the others that I won't be here until then.."  
"Ok, well bye"  
"Bye Inu-yasha and behave.."  
  
As Inu-yasha was lounging on a tree near Kaede-baba's and Kagome's home...a plan was forming in his head... but it all depended on Kaede's disappearance from the village the next week..  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
Inu-yasha's Plan  
He will go to the future to retrieve Kagome, telling her that Kaede had "sensed" a Shikon shard nearby and needs Kagome to come back... since only Kagome could sense the Shikon shards besides her. And arriving to the village they find that Kaede has left to visit a sick friend, leaving no one to confirm what Inu-yasha said was true or not.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'As for the others I'll tell them that Kaede had "sensed" a Shikon shard before she left to see her friend...and since I'm the last person she saw they will all believe me...and I will get to spend some time with Kagome..'  
'' = thoughts  
Inu-yasha hopped off the tree and went looking for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He found Shippo sleeping under a tree clutching what looked like to Inu-yasha Kagome's shirt!  
Inu-yasha suddenly saw a haze of red in front of his eyes and his body was consumed with jealousy...He grabbed Shippo by his shirtfront and shook him wildly! Shippo woke with an "Ahhhh"  
"You little fox, why do you have Kagome's shirt and what are you doing sleeping with it?!?!!?"  
"Hey let me go! Let me goooo!" shouting and kicking  
"Answer me! or I won't let you go" growled Inu-yasha  
"Ok, I slept with Kagome's shirt because I always sleep with Kagome and when she not here I miss the smell of her... so I...I sleep with her shirt..."  
"Why you little rat! Just don't let me find you sleeping with her clothes again..." letting go of the little kitsune  
"Hey I'm not a rat I'm a fox-demon!!  
  
As Inu-yasha was stalking back into the forest, Shippo was wondering why Inu-yasha was acting so crazy about him just sleeping with Kagome's shirt... As Inu-yasha was lying on the God Tree, he was berating himself for letting his control slip over that incident with Kagome's shirt..   
'What's wrong with me?? Why did I lose my control like that??' asked Inu-yasha  
as by command another part of Inu-yasha'a brain answered  
'Your jealous Inu-yasha, you can't stand knowing that Shippo sleeps with Kagome so often that when she's away he needs her shirt to be comforted'  
'Hah me jealous?? are you crazy??'  
'well if I'm crazy then you must be too since I'm part of you. You can't stand knowing that someone else can smell Kagome's scent and bath in the splendor of it!'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
After Sango and Miroku had finished eating, they had stated to talk. As they started talking they some how had come to the subject of how they had come to be with Inu-yasha and Kagome.. Now Miroku had already known how they had met up with Sango since he was there when she joined them. But Sango wanted to find out how Miroku joined Inu-yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Well at first I wanted to steal the shards from Inu-yasha and Kagome!"  
"Why??"  
"Because I needed those shards as a lure to catch the person who did this to me!" shoving up the sleeve that covered his cursed arm.  
"Oh" was all she could get out knowing no other words that would help sooth Miroku's pain  
"Yes, I was going to kill him! But I couldn't defeat Inu-yasha or Kagome so I joined them in their quest of the shards.."  
"...."  
"You know having this curse doesn't bother me as much as it use to but I would still like to kill Naraku for doing this to me."  
"...Yah if I were in your position I would want my revenge."  
  
Authors Note : Sowwiz bout taking so long to write this chapter but didn't have any idea's... also sry for taking so much time to talk about Inu-yasha and stuff.... 


End file.
